Que semana tan larga
by An Bouwer
Summary: A causa de que su madre sale, Shoyou tiene que cuidar a su pequeña hermana menor, Natsu. ¿Se las podrá arreglar para cuidarla? Quien sabe, al ser un poco torpe en todo menos el Volleyball le iba a costar, pero al parecer Karasuno no solo se ayuda dentro de la cancha.


Hola~ Bueno este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu~ Espero les guste~ -Se va rodando(?-

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

Lanzo una mirada al reloj de la pared fijándose que el minutero apenas si había avanzado un poco, apenas unos cuantos minutos, pero aun así faltaba para el receso y eso era lo peor, que entre más esperaba a que llegara la hora más se tardaba. Lanzo un suspiro silencioso e intento prestar atención a la clase pero fue imposible, seguía pendiente del incesante tictac.

—Señor Hinata, no pensé que fuera así. –Su profesora hablo haciendo que se sorprendiera, ante su cara de confusión junto a la de sus compañeros el mayor señalo el reloj. —Del tipo celoso, no deja de cuidarlo cual novia posesiva.

La clase rompió en una carcajada y Shoyou simplemente se sonrojo de la vergüenza, se hundió en la banca y la profesora siguió con su explicación.

Sus ojos se movieron en una última ojeada, genial, ya habían pasado 10 minutos. Aún faltaban otros 40.

—/—

Unos segundos antes de que el timbre del receso sonara Kageyama levanto su rostro adormilado del pupitre, ¿Cómo hacía para despertarse? Era todo un misterio. Se levantó se su asiento y camino a la salida del aula, necesitaba un poco de leche en su sistema.

Se sentía un poco raro, vio a los lados y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Hinata no había ido a molestar con que practicaran o almorzaran juntos, algunas veces se preguntaba si no había agarrado las mañas de Yamaguchi. Intento restarle importancia pero sin ser querer avanzo en camino contrario a donde iba primero, viendo entonces al rematador pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia a su maestra, quien a la vez solo movía las manos restando importancia.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sensei! –Dicho esto comenzó a correr a toda prisa en direcciona Kageyama.

"_Aahh, ya viene."_ Estaba a punto de gritarle que no hiciera tanto escándalo pero el menor lo paso corriendo, no le dijo ni una sola palabra e hizo que el armador de descolocara un poco. Eso era inusual.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo pasa? –Ladeo la cabeza confundido y trato de pensar de que iba eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la máquina expendedora, ya hablaría con él durante el entrenamiento.

—/—

—Natsu-chan, hoy estas de muy buen humor, ¿Paso algo bueno? –Pregunto una maestra de cabello castaño a la vez que se sentaba junto a una pequeña niña pelirroja.

— ¡Sí! –La infanta sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos, se veía adorable.

—Eh~ Que bien, ¿Y qué es?

—Mi hermanito mayor vendrá por mí. –Anuncio alegre mientras alzaba sus brazos, de verdad Natsu estaba feliz porque su hermano fuera por ella, era la primera vez desde que entro a la guardería que él lo hacía.

La mujer compartió la felicidad de la chiquilla por un rato hasta que otra profesora entro al salón anunciando que era hora de la siesta.

Natsu no creía poder dormir, estaba emocionada por estar con su hermano, después de todo iba a estar con Shoyou todo el día, es decir que iba a ver el entrenamiento de su hermano.

* * *

Salió del edificio a toda prisa y fue a donde aparcaba su bicicleta, apenas se había subido ya había iniciado a pedalear con fuerza.

— ¡Wah! ¡¿Por qué el colegio de Natsu tiene que estar tal lejos?! –Se quejó sin dejar de mover sus piernas, solo tenía unas horas para ir por su hermanita y regresar justo antes del entrenamiento.

Realmente Hinata no se quejaba de que perdiera clases, de hecho estaba agradecido pues era no forzarse a entender o prestar atención –cosa que nunca hacía, tampoco era que tenía que cuidar a su hermana, él amaba a su pequeña hermana menor y haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que molestaba al bermejo era que su madre se lo había encargado de la nada, aunque bueno no era su culpa, nadie se imaginaba que un pariente falleciera de la nada y su madre tenía que asistir.

Suspiro desganado e intento no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, solo sería por unos días y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sus mejillas se inflaron en un puchero, lo único que esperaba era llegar al entrenamiento y rematar algunas levantadas de Kageyama…

—Ah, cierto. –Había pasado de largo cuando el azabache lo llamo pero no tenía opción, tenía prisa. — ¡Lo más seguro es que este enojado! –Se lamentó, Kageyama mas tarde lo iba a golpear o aplastaría su cabeza hasta dejarlo calvo.

—/—

El descanso estaba por terminar y Kageyama decidió ir al baño antes de que iniciaran las clases, la clase de Hinata estaba de camino así que echó un vistazo. La banca estaba vacía, ni siquiera sus cosas estaban ahí.

Entonces se recordó que Hinata traía su mochila con él, eso quería decir que se iba, ¿A casa?

¿Hinata se saltaría la práctica de la tarde? Hizo una mueca de molestia, aquel enano bastardo sí que era molesto y eso que quería convertirse en un As.

—He-Hey, ¿Necesitas algo? –Un chico un poco más bajo que él se le había acercado, se veía un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? –Señalo el asiento vacío y después miro al chico, este a su vez tembló un poco, la voz y expresión del pelinegro asustaban.

—Sho-Shoyou pidió permiso para retirarse temprano, al parecer tenía un asunto urgente.

—Ah… -Asintió con la cabeza, una contestación simple, bueno no es que Kageyama fuera la persona más amable del mundo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su salón.

La campana sonó y el profesor entro después de algunos alumnos, el rematador no pudo volver a caer dormido por pensar en donde se debía estar Hinata.

"_Mierda."_ Por estar pensando en el bermejo había olvidado ir al baño.

—/—

—Bien, niños es hora de ir a casa así que preparen sus cosas. –La maestra de cabello castaño anuncio sus alumnos quien a su vez guardaban sus útiles en sus pequeñas mochilas.

Natsu guardo sus cosas rápidamente y fue a pararse en la entrada, su emoción no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

—Seiko-chan, tu madre te busca.

Ahí estaba la primera en irse. Luego el segundo y tercero.

—Jun-kun te esperan afuera.

Vamos con el sexto.

—Sho-chan… -Murmuro un poco desanimada y la profesora lo noto.

—Tranquila Natsu-chan, lo más seguro es que tu hermano llegara pronto.

—Si…

La mujer no quería dejar así a la niña pero también tenía que atender a los demás padres que buscaban a sus hijos, se acercó a la puerta para encontrarse con un chico de al parecer escuela media.

— ¡Buenas! A-Ah… Busco a Natsu.

La castaña sonrió y asintió.

—Natsu-chan, tu hermano llego.

La chiquilla no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo para después lanzarse sobre su hermano.

— ¡Sho-chan!

— ¡Wah! ¡Ten cuidado…! –Su hermanita no pesaba mucho realmente así que no le costó nada atraparla. —Bueno es hora de irnos, gracias. –Hizo una reverencia a las profesoras y corrió deprisa a su bicicleta, aún tenía que regresar a Karasuno.

—Nos vemos~

Ambas educadoras se despidieron con la mano de los hermanos Hinata.

—No pensé que el hermano de Natsu-chan fuera en la secundaria aun…

— ¿Sera de primero?

—Quien sabe…

* * *

Las clases terminaron por fin, era hora de las actividades del club así que camino hacia el gimnasio. Le era raro ir de lo más calmado, desde que inicio la preparatoria siempre tenía una carrera con Hinata y ahora que no estaba se sentía extraño.

Fue donde la sala del club a cambiarse, de nuevo la tranquilidad estuvo en el ambiente.

—Oh, así que el Rey esta solo hoy, lo echaste de tu lado. –Más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación, una muy molesta. Tsukishima sonrió sarcástico, le encantaba molestar al armador.

—Tsk –Intento ignorarlo, tal vez solo así lo dejaría…

—O tu vasallo ya se cansó de ti. –De nuevo.

—Eso puede ser posible Tsukki. –Ahora el otro secundándole.

Termino de cambiarse y cerro con fuerza su casillero, la actitud de aquel gafotas le molestaba pero le molestaba aún más las palabras que decía.

—/—

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que la práctica comenzó y Hinata no daba señales de vida, eso preocupo un poco a todos, Hinata no era de ese tipo de personas que se saltaban algo que les gustaba.

— ¡Quédate quieta! –Una voz que reconocieron en seguida provenía de fuera del gimnasio.

— ¡Pero quiero ver! –Otro grito, alguien que no conocían, una voz femenina.

"_¿Una chica? Acaso…" _Se miraron entre ellos y como si se leyeran el pensamiento negaron. _"Vamos, era la voz de una chica pero no creo que…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta abriéndose de golpe y entonces la vieron.

— ¡Que enorme! –Una niña de cabello naranja y unos enormes ojos color marrón se asomaba desde la puerta, tenía una expresión de asombro y alegría pegada en el rostro, les recordaba a alguien, a…

— ¡Natsu, te dije que esperaras! –Hinata hizo su aparición a la vez que cargaba a la pequeña.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena, una infanta igual a Hinata se encontraba frente a ellos, ¿Quién era?

* * *

Oh bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo… Realmente no sé a dónde voy a ir a parar con este fic pero me gusto al idea de que Karasuno conociera a la linda de Natsu~ (●´∀｀●)

En fin, repito, espero les guste tanto como a mi, en lo particular no soy buena en la comedia pero daré lo mejor de mi, ¡An, Fight! ヽ(ಠ ▽ ಠ)ノ

Bien eso es todo, nos vemos~ m(._.)m

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
